Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to a wireless communication module that includes a high-frequency device and an antenna.
Description of the Related Art
Patent Document 1 and Patent Document 2 each disclose an antenna-integrated module that includes an antenna and a high-frequency semiconductor device integrated with each other.
The antenna-integrated module disclosed in Patent Document 1 has a multilayer structure in which a first semiconductor layer, a first dielectric substrate, a second semiconductor layer, a second dielectric substrate, and a third semiconductor layer are stacked on top of one another in this order. The first semiconductor layer includes a first ground conductor and a microstrip antenna. The second semiconductor layer includes a second ground conductor. The third semiconductor layer includes a third ground conductor and a power supply circuit.
A high-frequency device is mounted in or on a surface of the second dielectric substrate, in or on which a power supply circuit is formed. A coupling hole is formed in the second ground conductor. The power supply circuit and the microstrip antenna are coupled to each other via the coupling hole. The first ground conductor, the second ground conductor, and the third ground conductor are connected to one another via through holes. With this configuration, the ground of a high-frequency circuit can be stabilized.
In the antenna-integrated module disclosed in Patent Document 2, a wireless region and an antenna region are defined in or on one surface of a dielectric substrate. A high-frequency device is mounted in the wireless region. The wireless region and the antenna region are coated with a sealing-resin layer. The high-frequency device in the wireless region is also coated with the sealing-resin layer. A radiating element of an antenna and a shield layer shielding the high-frequency device are simultaneously formed on the sealing-resin layer.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent No. 3472430
Patent Document 2: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application